Reasons
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven and Beastboy have gone to far with their fighting, so Robin forces them to resolve their issues,by locking them together. With so much time, the question arises, "why do we fight?".Raven and Beastboy share their reasons for why they annoy the other.
1. Chapter 1

"Beastboy!" Raven yelled. She had just discovered that all of her books were gone and replaced with the complete collection of the My Little Pony series.

"Yeah?!" Beastboy yelled back from the couch where he was playing a video game. Raven stormed into the room.

"What did you do with my books?!?!" She screamed, her eyes glowing.

Beastboy paused the game and faced Raven. He was holding back his laugh. He tried to look serious. "How should I know?" then he burst out laughing. Raven stared at him angrily. Beastboy stopped laughing. "Come on, Raven, it was just a harmless prank!"

"Put them back." she growled.

"Just a second, let me finish this game." he said. But before he could reach for the controller, the game consul exploded. "Jeesh, Raven! At least I didn't burn your books or something like that!"

"Video games rot your brains anyway!"

"Yeah? Well... books, are, books give you paper cuts! Plus you already read half of you personal library!"

"Some people like to read books more than once, but you wouldn't know because you have the reading ability of a first grader!"

"I'm sure anyone would sooner hang out with a first grader than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And that's no exaggeration either!"

"And who would want to hang out with and immature, green slob?"

"Who would hang out with a pale hermit-chick?"

"Maybe if you were polite people would like you better!"

"Maybe if you were friendly you would have more friends!"

"Maybe if you took a bath once a month you would have friends!"

"Maybe you should leave me alone!"

"Nothing would make me happier!"

"How can you be happy? You have a heart made of ice!" Raven stalked off and Robin ran in, looking pretty pissed.

"Raven! Get back here!" Raven turned around and stomped back towards the couch. "I am sick and tired of you guys fighting and over reacting to pointless things! So I am going to lock you guys in the quarantine cell until you get over your problems!" they both started to protest, but Robin cuffed them with anti-power hand cuffs and dragged them to the cell. There he locked them up in the pitch black room and told them he would let them out once he heard them have a conversation that didn't end with an argument.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin pulled Raven and Beastboy along the corridor until they reached the last room, at the end of the hall, in the lowest level of the tower.

"Watch it!" Beastboy said, stretching away from Raven, "I don't want to catch your moody goth disease!" he said dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin pushed them into the pitch-black cell and shut the door.

"Aren't you going to turn on some lights?" Beastboy yelled in the general direction of the door. It was too dark to see anything.

"Nope." they heard Robin say, ever so faintly.

"What about food?" Beastboy yelled back.

"I don't think you'll be in there _too_ long, but I'll bring you something if you're concerned."

"What if we have to pee?!" Beastboy shouted, and at that moment he really did have to pee.

"Uh... oh yeah! There's a toilet in the corner. You should be able to feel around for it."

There was some clanking, Robin locking everything up, and the he said "Goodnight." before Beastboy and Raven could hear the barely audible swoosh of the elevator.

"Super." Raven said. Her voice wavered. It was like a whimper.

"Are you crying? Come on, Raven! Its not that big of a deal!" he said angrily.

"I'm not crying!" she sounded stronger.

"Whatever." Beastboy waved his hand, but he couldn't even see it because it was so dark. Beastboy pulled on his chains.

"Ow!" Raven yelped.

"Great, we're attached." Beastboy complained. His eyes tried to adjust but there was just no light. "Raven?"

She didn't answer.

"Raven? I have to pee." She just sniffed. "Fine." he said. And felt around for the wall, dragging Raven behind him. He felt around to the toilet, then he sighed.

"What?" Raven asked, annoyed.

"How am I supposed to see where I'm peeing?"

"I don't know, I'm not a guy." then she added, "I'm not a whatever-you-are either."

"Plug your ears." Beastboy instructed.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to listen to me peeing!"

"My hands can't reach my face. They're attached to your hands, and that's not where I want my face."

"Are they plugged?"

"Yup." she said, rolling her eyes again. It was quiet except for the soft tinkle of Beastboy's peeing. He took awhile, so Raven was startled when Beastboy suddenly jerked at their handcuffs, causing her to fall over.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Beastboy said sincerely.

"After I commit suicide." Raven spat. She pulled herself up, and swatted at Beastboy's hand when she felt it on her shoulder.

"Raven, I'm just being nice."

Raven sighed. "Sorry."

"Yeah!" he whispered. He felt Raven sit down when the chains flipped downward. He sat down with her. He picked at his fingernails for a while until he would explode and boredom would ooze out of his skull. "What's up, Raven?"

"What? We're in a cell, we can't see, and we'll never get out. That's whats up."

"We'll get out. Robin wont leave us here forever."

"But we wont get out because we can't stop bickering. We just can't get along."

"Sure we ca-"

"You hurt my feelings."

"Huh?" Was Raven sharing her feelings with him?

"When you said you didn't want to catch my moody goth disease. I never realized that you saw me like that.

Beastboy felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Raven." He scooted towards where her voice was coming from. He reached out for her hand, but he ended up grabbing her foot. She pulled away quickly. He stared where he thought his hand was. "Why do we fight, Raven?"

**Okay, pole on my profile currently says Beastboy is winning in my "who should Raven be with" pole. Beastboy has 16 votes, Aqualad is in second with 5 votes, and speedy in third with 3. anyone else either has 1 or 0. I will end in less than 3 days so vote now!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do we fight, Raven?" Beastboy asked a second time because Raven didn't answer, "I'm serious."

"I don't know." Raven said blandly.

"Hmm." Beastboy nodded, but Raven couldn't see because it was pitch black, "I was thinking you were gonna blame me, but if you don't think so then i guess i must be an alright person."

Raven didn't say anything for a while. Then she did.

"Beastboy, we aren't that different really."

"Well, i guess we both have weird hair colors and weird skin colors, and weird super powers, well yours anyway." Beastboy laughed a little at that. He heard Raven sigh so he said, "What do you really mean?"

"No. We fight because we are similar. I mean your 'joking around' is to cover up your lack of real confidence in yourself. Your so worried that people don't like you that you become someone that your not and you tell yourself and others that everyone likes you, and that your perfect so that you really think that. And i guess that's how you're like me, except i hide myself differently, by not showing people anything they can't not like me because they don't know me. I'm scared that if i show people myself i wont be someone they would want to be with."

"Oh," was all Beastboy could say.

"You had a tough childhood. i don't know a lot about it but i know you weren't given much of a chance to be yourself and show others yourself. and then you were changed by your parents, and because of that people treat you differently. your parents are dead. And then you were with the doom patrol and you still couldn't learn how to show yourself because you had to learn to control your powers. All that and now with us, with the titans, you hide yourself so that you don't even know who you really are, because being who you are not is all you ever knew."

"I guess," Beastboy started, "Reading really can teach you things."

"I don't know this stuff because of what i read, i know it because when i was growing up i had all the time in the world to learn people." she sighed, "i guess since i know all about you i should tell you about me now huh? well you already do know a lot. Well i never had my parents around much, my mother wasn't allowed to be with me for most of my life. and i am this way because as a child i was taught how to live. i was taught to never smile never feel anything. Although if i never knew any thing they taught me in Azarath i would have never met the Titans. We would have never met."

"I'm glad we know each other Raven. Everything you just told me, nobody else could put it like you can. And, i guess, now i want you to know me. _Me." _he said, "And i can get to know you."

"Well, not exactly. I'm not sure i can show you my true self i just i don't know myself that well." She said timidly.

"Then we can find Raven together." Beastboy suggested, "We have to do new things and have fun. Make life more comfortable."

"And what about you?" Raven asked, "Do you really know yourself?"

"Well i have a feeling i do, i just need to experiment with it." He said surely.

"Well, what were you thinking of?"

"We should get out together. See... a movie?" he said nervously.

"Good. we have to find things we like. We need to go places without team. get to know ourselves with each other so it will be easier with them." She explained.

Beastboy really didn't understand what was going on so he just said, "Yeah, exactly."

"And," Raven gulped, "Maybe our new selves will find something other than annoyance in each other."

"I really hope so." Beastboy beamed.

And in the darkness, Raven decided to practice smiling, because she thought it might come in handy soon.

**OOH! foreshadowing! my favorite story ingredient.**

**I know you're out there. don't think you can get away with not reviewing this chapter. maybe the others, but not this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin had never really planned on keeping Raven and Beastboy together until they were being kind to each other, but seeing as though they _were_ being nice now he let them out.

The first thing they did was go on-line to get tickets to see a movie. Not being able to agree on a movie genera, they picked one that was something neither of them had ever considered before. A chick flick. Now the rest of the team told themselves that this "thing" with Raven and Beastboy wouldn't last, but this "thing" wasn't what they thought it was. And what it was was something nobody saw coming. (not even you readers).

After the movie, Raven dragged Beastboy to a secluded park on the outskirts of town.

"Raven! wait!" Beastboy laughed. She was pulling him along by the arm.

"We're almost there." she was saying with a half cheery half bubbly voice.

"What are we going to see?" Beastboy asked, and he didn't have a clue what Raven had in mind.

"Just wait! we'll get there soon!" Raven assured him happily.

_But in Raven's mind things were going terribly wrong..._

"Aaarrrg!" Raven screamed pounding her fists on the bars that held her, "Let,"she pulled one of them with all her strength, "Me," she shook it violently but it stood firm, "Out!" she gave one final tug before collapsing.

_"I've tried everything"_Rage said from behind Raven. Together the two were being held captive in their own mind. It is they because the really are the same person.

"Happy..." Raven whispered. Her emotions had changed. she couldn't meditate for a few days while she was trapped with Beastboy. And without her there to keep them in their places, things turned bad. Rage had tricked Happy into something... it didn't matter what because Happy was so naive. Whatever it was, Happy fell for it and Rage took advantage of Happy. Filled her with thoughts of destruction and disruption. Of things Happy couldn't even imagine. And after all those words of hatred and fear, she changed. And when Raven came(she always had a sixth sense that told her when there was something wrong with her emotions) Happy was the one tricking her into something Raven was naive enough to fall for.

Beastboy wasn't with Raven anymore.

**is this the end? you tell me.**


End file.
